Chasing Kira
by LuverofPups
Summary: Nolan has been secretly helping the police force with catching criminals for the past three years and the only reason they accept her help is because she always gets her perp Her secret? She's a Seer. Nolan has the ability to see a crime when it happened but she never expected to come across a case like Kira or someone like L. "C'mon Kira, Where Are You?" (OC)
1. Nolan

Chasing Kira

** AN: Hey Guys! ^_^ **

** This is my attempt at a Death Note story so tell me what you guys think.**

** I'm excited about this one because there's so much you can do.**

** But IDK if L should live or die in this one, either ways there's a good story waiting to happen…Hehehehe ^_^ **

** Forgive any Mistakes**

** On with the Story….Wait! **

** Disclaimer: I own nothing….but my OC (I really like this OC) I love the name! **

** NOW on with the Story!**

Chapter 1: Nolan

It always begins with a white light.

A jolt through my body and the sensation of being hit at the base of my head with a blunt object. My eyes flutter close, lashes brushing cheek and then I fall into darkness.

I open my eyes and a meaty hand comes over my head raking its bulbous fingers through a thinning cut of hair. I can feel the extra weight around my stomach, a belt cutting into the folds of my now pale skin pocked with the red scars of long ago acne. I feel my other hand tremble as it raises the all too familiar weight of a gun.

Sound? There is none, but the frightened man in front of begs for mercy. "Please!" He screams. But I can't hear him.

I can smell my own sweat mix with the smell of urine and something else I don't want to think about. He is scared. My finger on the trigger slowly pulls back and the sound comes crashing down around.

BANG!

The man before me caves in on himself and I know he is dead, the sounds that were once absent now clear in my ears; the whoosh of waves on a pier and the call of a lonely seagull. I can smell the salt as it brushes into the hair now on my lip and then moves up the tunnel of my nose. It's dark and no one can see me, probably no one around. How fortunate I think.

Then I do something that will ultimately seal my fate.

I smile.

I lose the connection and am plunged from this murderer's body into pitch black. When I come to it's the pounding in my head that begs for attention first. I raise my head from the desk and unfold my arms. I had fallen asleep, or did I?

If the "dream" had been any clue then I would be getting a call right about "Now." I whispered as my phone went off, Debussy's Clair De Lune reaching its climax as I un-tucked my legs from beneath me and sauntered over to the unmade bed. I clicked the answer button and held the phone to my ear, a scratchy voice running a mile a minute. Listening halfheartedly I trudged over to my dresser and pulled out some black jeans and a vintage sweatshirt with the picture of a pink pig with wings the words Heavenly Ham printed on the top in gold letters.

The voice finally stopped for air and silence hung on the line between us. I took a quick breath and huffed my answer in a lower octave then what I'm used to.

"I know." Was my only comment as the voice on the other end of the line sighed.

"I should've figured." The voice paused, hesitant, then continued. "The chief asked if you would be at the scene of the crime. It's a dumpster behind Krono Pool hall, the body's been there for more than 48 hours and we suspect he was killed sometime at night, since the place is teeming with people in the daytime." He finished.

I smiled to myself. "Not today. I'm going on a little trip to the docks." I answered in an even more masculine voice, moving to the vanity and throwing on my signature black wig, making sure no silver hair was left un-tucked, the ebony hair tumbling over one shoulder in a thick braid. I pulled on my shades in the already dark room covering shocking blue eyes.

The same voice interrupted me again. "How do we know you are who you say you are? We haven't seen you in the three years we've been working together. I know chief doesn't care as long as justice is served but…" he left the sentence hanging a sign of uncertainty.

"If you want to see me, then come find me." I quickly countered. "I'll be in touch, Hotori." And with that I hung up the phone slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

_Time to get to work…._and with that I was gone.

**Meanwhile…..**

He had been sitting in class bored as usual when something black fell from the sky. He had been watching it as time slowly passed by, a black square on gray concrete. When the bell had rung he had been one of the first people outside, he picked up the black book and slipped it into his bag.

When he was finally at home, alone in his room he took the black note out examining it coming back to the two words on the cover.

"Death Note." He whispered. Then he opened the book.

_And so it began…._

**So….Yuppp First Chapter :D**

**Who is This Chick? We'll Just have to find out…but expect some more Light Yagami in the next chapter…Can't wait ^_^**

**Please Let me Know what you think**

**I like Piano Music….just so you know **

** Bye, Guys!**

** See you soon…**


	2. One Week Later

**AN: Hey Guys!**

** And Now Were Back With #2 One Week Later**

**So tell me what you guys think…and forgive the mistakes... I No Perfect ^_^**

**I must admit the story is Slow going but it will pick up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

**Chapter 2: **

** 1 Week Later….**

I sipped the cappuccino quietly as thoughts of the past week went by in a kaleidoscope through my head. It had started with Kurou Otoharada. It felt like being hit in the chest by an eighteen wheeler truck or having a concrete building fall upon you as you stand helplessly and watch. I could feel it! Never have I ever felt the pain of the criminal, it's always the victim that calls out to me, calling for justice.

I could always see a crime being committed feel the thoughts of the criminal and see my victim, their last pleas; ones calling for mercy. I would see the victim their empty expressions, the frightened lights gone from their eyes and I the only able to see their cry for justice to be done.

But not this time…. This time I became the victim. I felt his pain and I saw his last thoughts. But what was strange was that although he was a criminal his death wasn't that out of the ordinary. Perhaps it wasn't just a coincidence that he had a heart attack while holding the weak as hostages but….Why?

Not only that I saw his death a day before and I felt it when he died. This was also something new….Why?

I'm confused?

My reflection in the steaming cream colored liquid wavered as I blew softly while the mug warmed my cool fingers. I tried to ignore the casual glances of the other patrons in the little sweets shop, especially the waiter but it's not every day that you see a young lady with silver hair, the color your granny's hair gets.

The street light flickered across from the little shop flickered and so did my thoughts. I was sitting in the booth feet tucked beneath me with a deep in thought look pasted on my face. The others had been heart attacks as well but….Why? Why a heart attack better yet, Why only criminals?

But that wasn't what really confused me. What really confused me was that whatever was causing these deaths was doing everyone a favor in a sense. Without these criminals the world would be undoubtedly better. Right?

The question was dark just like the sky on the other side of this shops window.

Am I advocating the killing of criminals? Yes. No.

I'm confused.

**In a bedroom with a Shinigami…..**

"I don't understand what you mean Ryuuk." Light replied to the shinigami floating a distance in front of him.

"I will be the god of this new world!" he continued. Ryuk only stared a smirk playing on his overly large mouth.

"Can you handle it?" The shingami asked slyly suspecting the answer.

"I'm doing this for the world. I guess you could say I'm getting rid of all the bad apples." He replied as he turned to look out his window at the tops of the sea of houses, skyscrapers in the distance. "This will be MY kingdom…" he tossed the shinigami a wicked smile as he moved back over to his desk taking out the death note and a pen setting to work on getting rid of all the rotten in the world.

_I will pass judgement_ he thought.

_Humans are interesting_ Ryuk grinned as the thought flit into his head.

**What'd you think? P.S. I will officially introduce Nolan (the girl) soon….(Emphasis on Soon) but next chapter is all Light (Yay!) and perhaps some L but you'll have to read to find out! **

**Well Bye, Guys!**

**See you soon…**


	3. Kira

**AN: Hey Guys Again! Another one a Day later (Woo!) or (Hoot!)**

**We're getting some momentum!**

** Tell me what you guys think…and forgive the mistakes... I No Perfect ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

**Now Chapter 3: Kira **

**"**Look Ryuk." The honor student gestured the shinigami over showing him a black page with a heart and wings on either side. "It's for Kira."

"Kira?" the name flowed through foul breath.

"It's the name the people have given me. They call me the savior from hell." Light smirked at the name. "I believe it's taken from the English word 'killer'." He hadn't liked the name at first but if it's what the people called him then there was no changing it.

"There are a millions of sights just like this; all of them praising Kira for his work." Ryuk only displayed the same smile always playing on his grotesque face.

The auburn haired boy worked intently on filling the death note with names not noticing the sun dip below the horizon. When he felt enough justice had been done for the day, he put up his little 'secret' and fell into the comfortable fold of his bed.

_Tommorrow would bring a new day and even more criminals to clean out and make way for his new kingdom. _

**_ICPO Meeting…._**

"….."

"Who is L?" the Japanese representative named Matsuda asked his chief.

The older man took his time to respond to the question. There wasn't much information on L except that he was the greatest detective alive and could solve any case, aside from that the rest was a mystery, his face not known to anyone.

As the computer disconnected from its live feed with the ICPO the man raised himself off his haunches shuffling over to the wall sized window. "_Kira…" _he whispered.

A computerized voice addressed all members in the hall, giving them the information it had attained so far. The voice asked for everyone's cooperation, especially the Japanese police force. Everything was gradually falling into place and it would soon start.

The Preliminary battle between Kira and L…

**Great News…. L is officially up next because I'm ready to write him in…and the return of Nolan but not the introduction yet…Soo Yupp **

**Stick Around…Don't wan't to make you guys wait too long**

**Look for 4 & 5 tomorrow, maybe even 6 : )**

**Well Bye, Guys!**

**See you soon…**


	4. Kira vs L (The Preliminary Battle)

**AN: Hey Guys Again! Another one (Woo!) or (Hoot!)**

**And maybe I didn't update on Saturday (I was babysitting give me a break) **

**Babies are…..Babies! (I was dead weight for most part of the day but I was the only able to put the baby to sleep) My special putting babies to sleep powers! (That's the only thing I'm useful for :'(**

**Anyways (no excuses)….**

**Well were here guys! Kira and L (you all know what happens!) **

** Tell me what you guys think…and forgive the mistakes... I No Perfect ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC (We can only Dream) **

**But here's Chapter 4: Kira vs. L**

**L's (POV)**

"Watari patch me in to the Japanese police after the broadcast." I instructed the older man as I slid into position in front of the laptop screen and television respectively. Now all that is left is to wait. If Kira is truly real then would he rise to the bait?

My TV flickered from that of the regular news report and was replaced by that of a man named Lind L. Taylor dressed in a business suit, seated behind a desk…A criminal, but would Kira know that?

I watched my stand in repeat the script I had written from memory and if I had to admit it he was pretty convincing. He played the part flawlessly. Even I could see and feel the challenge in my own words and the smirk… pure genius. But would Kira act?

As I watched on Taylor suddenly seized, clutching the space where his heart was located, and then he fell with a thud onto the wooden desk. I had to restrain myself from jumping out of the rolling chair. _It happened. It actually happened. _

As two men with shades removed the body I went back to my laptop, the giant letter L plastered on the screen. I grabbed the mic and waited as the same L was displayed on the TV itself.

I was still shocked as I began speaking into the mic. "I hadn't expected it would actually happen…" I began. It was surprising to see Taylor die without anyone being present. That in of itself was a helpful tip. I hadn't expected it. I relayed to my audience, specifically to Kira, how the Lind. L. Taylor was in fact a criminal, and how I figured he didn't have access to all police matters.

"But I assure you Kira that I am real. L is real." I was getting excited thinking about the challenge and then I began goading him. "C'mon Kira can you do it!? I'm waiting!...DO IT! Kill Me! CAN'T YOU DO IT?" I paused waiting for a heart attack, that I suspected wouldn't come. "Well Kira, it seems that you can't kill me after all." _Interesting. _

_"_So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint." I continued. It was a good hint so I decided to reciprocate. I would tell Kira the full working of my plan.

I explained to him how we were only broadcasting in the Kanto Region of Japan and how I knew his first killing was an experiment, one the police ruled out for him. He actually saved me a lot of time. We had pinpointed the area where he lived, now we only had to find him.

I was interested in his method of killing. I couldn't think of any logical explanation to how he did it but I would eventually find out.

"Let's meet again soon,…Kira." I switched the mic off, the television screen switching to its black and white fission state.

"Kira, I will hunt you down wherever your hiding and I will eliminate you!" It was a promise. "Because I am Justice!" _I look forward to catching you._ The thought stayed in my mind as I began a consultation with the Japanese Police force.

**Nolan's (POV)**

"Damn It!" I screamed as the white light hit me.

I had been walking in the downtown area of the Kanto region when the face of one Lind. L. Taylor flickered onto the screen. He was supposedly the great detective L. but I paid him no attention until I heard the name Kira and that's when the pain hit me.

I felt my heart skip a beat and then stop altogether. _No _I cried knowing no one could hear my thoughts. The white light faded into black and there was silence. I couldn't be unconscious because the pain still bore on in my chest. I felt as if I was dying. _ Maybe I was. _

It was then that I saw who Lind L. Taylor really was. Visions of his crimes played in my head like a movie. I couldn't do anything but watch as the life left the victims and the criminal get away. The vision changed to one of Taylor being escorted into a van a black bag placed on his headand then everything ceased.

The black slowly ebbed as it gave way to light. When I came too I was crouched on the ground clutching my chest. It took a few moments for me to register the large crowd surrounding me. Someone was patting my back asking me if I was okay.

As I stood, the black wisps of my wig hanging in my face, I turned my attention back to the large screen mounted on the glass building. As I looked around me I realized everyone was staring intently and listening to his words, which were abruptly cut off as he suddenly seized and convulsed. Then his head fell to the desk.

Silence permeated the area as I realized what had just happened. Lind L. Taylor had just died of a heart attack and I had felt it right before.

As it dawned on me what had happened I ran. I ran away from the crowd. I ran from the concerned face of a kind stranger. I ran from the truth that I now became the victim and that I will feel deaths like this more and more if it dealt with this so called Kira.

**Two Hours Later**

I was sprawled on my bed, blinds drawn, wig thrown on the floor, my silver hair now pooling around me in waves. It hadn't been such a burden before. Seeing victims die, I mean. It wasn't such a burden because the things that I saw, the victims, I could bring them justice and their families closure. I could always find the criminal and make sure the law didn't miss them.

_Sure I could only see so many crimes but the little that I did, I made a difference. Didn't I? _

I was startled out of my thoughts as my cell phone rang right beside my head. Prelude in C. I reached over and grabbed the phone clicking the talk button as I stared at the perpetual motion of the fan rotors and a gray ceiling. I already knew who it was.

"Yeah." I answered in my alias voice, a tone deeper than my usual voice.

"We need for you to come in, Rayne." The voice on the other end was different from the usual one that would call.

"I'm sorry I can't do that. I don't like for people to see me." I replied indifferent waiting for his answer.

"We are all men and we will not judge your looks. We need you to help us with this case."

I mulled it over in my head. What would be the damage if they found out I was really a girl? The consequences wouldn't be that bad but me lying about the fact that I was a girl, it probably didn't matter I concluded, but just to be safe….I'll just have to make sure no one finds out.

But what case are they talking about? Perhaps….

"Mr. Rayne, this is the Chief and we are calling only our best officers in on this. I know you are not a true officer but you have helped put away just as many criminals as anyone on the police force. I'm asking for your cooperation."

I listened to him and thought about it before I posed my question. "This wouldn't have to do with the person or persons calling themselves Kira? I inquired. The chief on the other end of the line cleared his throat.

"Well…" before he could finish I gave him my answer.

"Where would you like to meet?"

**Well What'd you think. I really liked that part in the anime (L and Kira) the challenge part. I always remember that part if nothing else. It is to me the first battle between L and Light/Kira and we can all safely say that L wins!**

**Now I can officially say "Let THE FUN BEGINS" Can't wait…**

**P.S. I'm watching Toonami While writing this : )**

**Finally Playing Soul Eater (My Man! The toonami guy) **

**Well Bye Guys…**

**See you soon! (3 for Emphasis) ; )**


	5. Chance Encounters?

**AN: Hello peoples, **

**Here we go again. A new Chapter :) **

**Well you guys know the deal….Tell me what you guys think…and forgive the mistakes... I No Perfect ^_^**

**Reviews wound be nice Critiques would be great! Let me know if I can improve the story **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

**And without further Ado Chapter 5: Chance Encounters?**

**Nolan's (POV)**

I clutched my head as the pain raced through my body again. I was crouched in the corner of my bed knees tucked under my chin, my toes clenching on the bed sheets. I had been like this for about the whole day. A solid twenty three hours and things still weren't improving. Hopefully when tomorrow came I would at least be able to go out.

How long had it been since the killings first began? Two weeks? Three Weeks? A month or two? I've lost count. And it's all Kira's fault. When I find him he **will** get the proper justice, not just for all those criminals but for the pain he has caused me mentally and physically.

_Ohhh When I find him! _I finally moved out from my corner, my bones protesting in a series of pops and cracks. I was supposed to have met with Chief Yagami but circumstances made me cancel our little introduction ceremony. But the longer we put things off the more people Kira would kill and the more likely I would become a mentally disordered narcoleptic. When I spazzed out in public things were pretty awkward. It had happened about six times since the first downtown incident and because of this I had been holing up in my apartment. This was not the life that I imagined for myself.

_They_ had told me I had a gift and that I should use that gift.

But _they _never told me at what cost to myself. It seemed that with every massacre Kira goes on I lose a little bit of my sanity. The pain is bearable but I don't know how things will be later. The more I think I about the darker things get.

_I must find him. _

**The Next Day**

I was finally able to leave my apartment, the heart throbbing pain now a dull memory. Today would just be a relaxing day, no disguises, no phone, and hopefully no Kira. I was dressed in blue jeans, a t-shirt with the print of a leopard on it, my favorite pair of nonsense shoes, and my signature black frames. I decided to wear my silver hair down; it danced and curled on my shoulders. It wasn't very often that I out like this just to relax. As I exited my apartment I grabbed a small backpack in the shape of an apple and slung it across my back, today it was no holds barred.

I wound up in downtown Tokyo. The streets were full of people bustling by. Most were too intent on where they were headed to notice the girl in the apple backpack but I could still sense when someone would stare.

I cut across the street and walked towards the bookstore. I could pick up some trivia books and maybe some books to study for the university entrance exam. Although it doesn't seem like it I am a student. I just never go to school. I am my own teacher.

I pulled the door open stepping into the overwhelming smell of coffee, baked goods and new books. A worker welcomed me and I nodded heading straight for the section I wanted. I was so engrossed in my search for the prep guide that I didn't notice the boy until I had bumped smack into him. The large books in his hand fell and landed on his shoes. He jumped back gritting his teeth all the while holding his foot.

_Oh Shit._

I quickly got to my knees and began picking up the books mumbling an apology. I noticed the covers of the books. He had some pretty powerful authors. As I reached for the last book a cool large hand landed on my small one. I looked up and was staring into brown eyes. My heart skipped a beat and I used my free hand to clutch my head expecting the black void and pain to take me. _Damn You Kira, Not now!_ But it never came. The clearing of a throat brought me back to reality. The boy was now looking at me, a question on his face.

"Are you alrig…."

"I'm sorry for bumping into you and dropping your books." I interrupted him as I pulled my hand out from under his. He grabbed the book and we both stood. I handed him the ones tucked in my arm.

"It's okay." He finally replied. When I really looked at him I noticed he was a pretty handsome guy but something about him didn't seem right. And the feeling just then. What was that?

I was about to say something else when I felt a presence behind me. I didn't immediately turn around but whatever it was didn't feel human. I looked out of the corner of my eye and was met with a black hazy mass two specks of red at the top of it that looked like eyes. The mass was hovering intently over my backpack.

I swallowed and laughed an awkward laugh at the young fellow and began my retreat but before I could walk away, the guy I had bumped into grabbed my wrist.

"Excuse me. Are you a high school senior as well? I couldn't help but notice the prep guide in your hands." He flashed me a smile. I noted that it didn't reach his eyes. They were now cold and calculated.

I nodded at his question answering. "I am. I will be taking the entrance exam to To-Oh University." She noted the guys eyebrows went up.

"Really, what high school do you go to?"

I looked at him and then at the watch buckled to my wrist. I bit my lip giving off the impression of being in a hurry. I really didn't want to talk to this guy for long. Being around him was almost akin to the pain I felt when Kira killed, except it was a dull throb.

"I'm sorry, I'm kind of in a hurry!" He released my wrist but stopped me one more time.

"Can I have your name, so that if we meet at the entrance exam I can say hello." I nodded at him.

"It's Kazumi Lhangen." I replied. I heard a deep throaty laugh. I suspected it came from the black mass.

"I'm Light, Light Yagami." I nodded and we both departed. As I walked away I turned back around and the black mass was now floating beside this so called 'Light'. Its red eyes were trained on me. I shuttered and shuffled down the steps to the cash register, breaking into an all-out sprint for the train station as I left the book store.

_What the Hell Was that?_

**Author's (POV)**

Light Yagami's eyes narrowed as he walked out of the bookstore. The girl with the silver hair? There was something about her. Ryuk cut into his thoughts with a rancid laugh.

"What's so funny?" Light hissed. Ryuk just laughed. When he sobered he replied to Light's question.

"That girl could see me!" he laughed "And she probably knows who you are!" Ryuk laughed even harder.

Light frowned thinking back to how she had acted. It was exactly as Ryuk had said. She seemed aware and afraid. As soon as she had made eye contact with him, she had been on edge but it didn't matter, she had given him a name.

"Kazumi Lhangen." He said aloud. Her looks were quite peculiar in and of itself. She was beautiful in an exotic way; she couldn't be fully Japanese he decided. The thought crossed his mind that she could've lied about her name the same as L had but seeing as that she was in a hurry, she wouldn't have been able to think of a made up name in a few seconds. He would just write it in his note and if he didn't see her at the entrance exam then he would know it worked.

When Light got home he raced to his room locking it behind him. He carefully pulled the death note out of its false bottom drawer and grabbed a pen. He wrote the names of criminals in the book until he only had one more name to add. 'Kasumi Lhangen." He wrote it in beautiful calligraphy.

**Back at Nolan's Apartment**

Nolan had been sitting on her bed crossed leg studying her prep guide when the pain came in an unnatural wave. But this time yet another thing had changed; the black didn't cloud her vision. She was well aware of her surroundings. She immediately clutched her chest. Her heart beat erratically and her lungs constricted. Everything felt so real this time. She reached for her phone on the edge of the night stand but missed it as it fell on the floor under her bed. She tried to fight the pain but it consumed her until she fell still. Her eyes were open and her mouth was positioned in a silent scream, her hands still clutched to the fabric of her shirt, just above her heart.

**Wow, that took a lot! 1,508 words I'm proud of myself : )**

**Well What'd you think. Can't wait for the next one!**

**Well Bye Guys…**

**See you soon, hopefully!**


	6. Lost Time

**Chapter 6: Lost Time**

**(Author's POV)**

When she came to she was vaguely aware of the perpetual rocking motion. She barely registered the strong hand wrapped beneath her knees or the arm wrapped around her back cradling her to a warm wide chest. But what she did register was the one thing which made her want to open her eyes. She was met with the soft cotton texture of a black suit, her head resting on the crook of where the suit jacket formed to the arch of the sleeve. She held her breathe as she waited for it.

A heartbeat.

It was the strangers but it didn't matter, a wonderful heartbeat, the thing signifying life, that wonderful glorious heartbeat. She let loose a sigh.

"So you are awake?" It was more of a statement than question.

Nolan cringed at the voice. She recognized that voice, the smooth baritone. She had heard that same voice for over fifteen years. Her blue eyes sought out the brown ones which she knew rested on the face of the stranger. Not a stranger but not exactly a friend. The man had tapered brown hair and thin rimmed square glasses. He was lean with a hint of corded muscle throughout his body. She knew he was a couple years older than she, because he had been there. He had been there so long ago. The memories began to rise to the surface but she clamped them down as she looked back at the face of the one carrying her.

There was a small smile on the man's face. Nolan squirmed trying to get out of the cradle hold but his hands only gripped her tighter. She let out a small cry at the grip the man now had on her.

"I wouldn't try to move. You're still weak and there might still be some pain. He glanced down at the small girl in his arms and smiled at the pout that she was giving him.

"Bastard." She whispered but the man caught it. Nolan felt the rumble of his laugh as he continued on towards their destination.

"Surely you remember my name, dear Nolan?"

"Why are you here?" Nolan asked as she resigned herself to being carried. She remembered the last time she had been carried like this. The situations were both vaguely similar.

"I am here because you are here." He answered as he graced her with an even bigger smile.

"I was told I was free to do whatever it was that I wanted and I was also told that I wouldn't have tabs! Tell me what happened and why you are here, Yantz!" She sneered. He smirked even more at the venom in her voice.

"Did you really think that we wouldn't keep up with someone with your..." he paused as he stepped over a black line on the floor, a white door sliding open to his left admitting him and his package. " particular skills set. And as for what happened ..." He finished as the white door slid shut behind him, shrouding everything in black.

"Where are we?" The girl in his hands whispered, the memories crowding her of all the times the black would fall upon her, tearing her away from her reality.

"Home." He answered as Nolan's heart caught in her throat.

"No." It was the tiniest of whispers but the man still caught it and that one word brought a smile to his face.

_So What Happened?_

"Chief Yagami," L paused as he slid the fork with the piece of cake into his mouth. "Where is this detective that you said we were to meet? We've been waiting to meet him for a while." He perked an eyebrow at the police chief as he patiently waited for an answer.

Chief Yagami sighed and rubbed circles round his temples. The Kira case had taken quite a toll on him. It was one thing after another with Kira. After the bus jacking and the deaths of the FBI agents, almost all of the people put on the Kira case walked out except for the few of the now small task force.

There were six of them, he included. There was Matsuda, who no matter how childish he was was loyal. Then there were Ukita, Mogi, Ide, and of course L. They had lost Aizawa after the funding got cut but he had been a good soldier. Soldier because this was now a war against the evil known as Kira.

Soichiro looked back over at the man sitting what most would deem awkwardly in a rolling chair. He was crouched with his back hunched over knees pulled to his chest. It was...different.

"Ryuuzaki." Chief Yagami called. "In answer to your question about our detective...I don't know w..." He was interrupted by his phone. He pressed the talk button and held the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Chief Yagami, it's a pleasure." Soichiro's eyes went wide as he recognized the voice on the other end of the line. Although he had only heard it once, he was positive that the person on the other end of the line was indeed their secret detective, Rayne.

"Yes, I've called you for a change and as for the detective L, tell him to leave the line alone." The voice instructed.

Chief Yagami did as the voice instructed. L cocked another brow as Soichiro relayed to him the voices message.

"I want to meet." The voice who Chief Yagami identified as Rayne spoke up. "I want to meet soon but there are things we must get in order. First, I will only meet with you on the weekends, seeing as how my schedule is packed. This is a blessing in itself because it seems as though the weekend is a sacred time for Kira." Before he could continue the task force heard a high pitched scream in the background. "Shit." Rayne spoke. "We'll have to do this another time gentlemen." With that the man known only as Rayne hung up the phone.

The members of the task force all looked at one another before Matsuda spoke up. "Chief, what was that?"

**(L's POV)**

"Was that your detective?" I pointed my question at all the members of the task force more so towards Soichiro. He nodded at my question but spoke up before I could interject anything else.

"But there was something off. Even though I have never met the man, his earlier liaisons' were insightful, and his attitude was always…" Soichiro was at a loss for words.

"Perhaps Kira has something to do with it!" Matsuda spoke. I trained my eyes on him as he prepared for another deduction but he held his tongue at my look.

"Perhaps." I murmured as Watari brought me another piece of cake. As the spongy cake passed my lips and rested on my tongue, I nodded towards Watari. He knew what I wanted and as he walked right back out of the door, I swung or rather rolled back over towards my laptop.

"That scream." _There was something familiar about it. _

"Ryuuzaki." Watari paged me on my laptop.

"What is it?"

"Something interesting. I am sending you the links right now." Watari replied as video feed and pictures simultaneously popped up on my screen.

_Something Interesting Indeed._

**(Author's POV)**

**Sometime Later at Night…**

The two men stood on opposite corners. The street was barely lit and empty of any life forms save the two dressed in suits, both wearing trench coats and the same make of hat.

"It is good to see you again, old man. You don't look a day over sixty." Yantz called out as he pulled a cigarette from some inner pocket and placed it in his mouth. A second later he came back with the lighter and the first puff left his mouth.

The other man smiled, although it went unseen. "Respect is still not one of your strong suits; a pleasure to see you as well, little boy." Yantz smirked at the familiar nick name. It was the name his mentor had given him, as was the name '_old man_' for which he had given his mentor.

"Your charge has quite a lot on his plate." Yantz inquired. The other man just stood upon the wall saying nothing but he finally nodded.

"As does your charge, if I remember correctly." The older man finally replied. Both stood in companionable silence before Yantz spoke up again.

"I believe they will cross paths soon, after we finish with our reconnaissance that is." The other man looked up at the word.

"Reconnaissance?" He said.

"A little spell to induce hell. You know it?" Yantz smirked knowing the other man knew exactly what he was talking about. "I'm not a sadist but you know how these things go. It's all for the greater good."

This time Yantz gave a devilish grin, fire lighting in his eyes, eyes similar to...

"It's been a pleasure Watari." The older man, Watari watched the back of his wayward successor, a hand waving nonchalantly and the whisper of a whistled tune. The man named Yantz finally blended into the shadows.

"A little spell to induce hell... and the deductive reasoning of the letter L. A little spell to induce hell." The vibrations of a phone brought Watari back to the situation at hand, a voice providing him with instructions.

"Right away." He answered as he clicked the phone shut and walked the opposite direction of Yantz. It somehow felt as if the game had gotten a new player.

"A little spell to induce hell?."

**AN: Well finally got that done. Took a while, sorry guys :(**

**And I know I didn't do the Raye Penbar story (sadly) I just couldn't do it. Maybe later...**

**If your confused by a few things they will be straightened out in the next chapter after this next chapter, if that makes any sense!**

**I will try to update better-ly or something**

**If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask!**

**I hoped you like it and Reviews and Critiques are appreciated.**

**Adios! **


	7. Intermission (Entrance Exams)

**Chapter 7: Intermission (Entrance Exams)**

**A small chapter in preparation for the next chapter which I am currently still working on so bear with me because hopefully the wait will be worth what I bring to you**

**Anyways, On with the story...**

**I own Nothing!**

Light made it to the exams with only two minutes to spare. The entrance gate was empty save for a hefty man yelling for him to hurry because he was late but Light saw it as a good thing, seeing as how he hated to wait.

Ryuk was passively floating next to him as they entered the schools ground but he disappeared as Light made his way to the Exam room.

The room was filled to the brim with To-Oh hopefuls. Students who had spent quite some time preparing for this test. Some would pass and some wouldn't but Light wasn't phased.

Light was situated a few rows from the back. He had a good view of the exam procter and clock and he paid no attention to the. At the signal of the proctor all testees broke open the seals of thier exam booklets. Light took his sweet time and began reading over all the questions on the exam. The questions were fodder for his brain.

Light had finished the exam in only the first twenty minutes and began rechecking his answers out of boredom. Halfway through the test the proctor had come running to the back past Light and too an odd student seated with his feet in his chair.

The proctor was flustered telling the student he couldn't sit like that but he was being largely ignored.

Light intriqued the sound of the situation turned in his seat and was met with dark shadowed eyes. The student stared unflinchingly ahead ignoring the proctor, his eyes and Lights locked.

Light quickly turned back around eyes now on his paper. That was weird he decided.

An hour later the test had ended and everyone poured out of the exam rooms. Light didn't see the strange boy as he made his way towards the schools gate but he did catch a wisp of silver out of the corner of his eye.

He turned in the direction and began walking Ryuk materializing behind him.

"So how'd it go?" The shinigami asked as they rounded a corner. Light ignored Ryuk as he finally discovered what he had seen. It was a small frail looking boy with silver streaks in a head of ink black ink. The boys hair was cut to length of his ears and a few strands fell into his face.

Light thought the boy looked feminine, and the the black hair seemed like it didn't belong but it wasn't who he thought it was. This person looked almost emaciated his clothing three sizes to big for him and he was being helped out of his...wheelchair?

Light shook his head, it couldn't be who he thought. Tbothhe young man turned on his heels, a confident smile on his face as he headed for home a shinigami floating placidly behind him with a big smirk on his face.

**At Home**

As soon as Light made it home he ran up the stairs past his mom and past his sister both questioning how it had gone. Light yelled down 'fine' as he locked his door and shuffled over to his desk. His father was still working on the Kira Case and he came home later and later every day. It had only been a couple of days since he had figured out they had stopped their surveillance of him so Light with ease pulled out his black notebook and ink pen and began writing.

**I was thinking about maybe writing both the next two chapters and uploading them both at the same time but of course that would mean more waiting….let me know what you guys think!**

**Reviews are appreciated **


End file.
